sais_tlc_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
File Ending
The File Ending is an alternative, neutral ending to The Literature Club! featuring the first appearance of Rem. It features how thanks to his coding skills, he tries to restore Sayori's character but can't because unknown_entity blocks his action. It runs 2 minutes and 39 seconds, being slightly shorter than Sai's Ending. It was uploaded on 20th July, 2019. Plot The ending takes place after Sai comes back home after witnessing Sayori's death. Hannah, Emily and Aryan stand behind the girls's bedroom's door knowing that Sai is really, really, upset. Hannah asks if she should knock, and Aryan replies that he will instead. Sai doesn't answer, so Emily says that they should just come in anyway. When the friends enter the girls's bedroom, they see Sai emotionally broken in the bed. Hannah, knowing that Sai isn't the culprit tells him that it is not his fault, after that, Emily tries to comfort him too by saying that everyone is with him. After that. Aryan says something to comfort Sai but it backlashes. He tells him that they all faced worse anyway. Sai gets quite bothered, and shouts "so you're saying that you saw one of the most important people in your life, dead? YOU HAVEN'T!" with tears on his face. Sai then says to Hannah that she looks just like "her", and she says that she does. She comes up to Sai and says sorry. Sai then, says he would like a hug from everyone, and they all hug Sai. Sai thanks them all, and says "if only Remhere's some backstory: Rem is Sai's friend both in the series, and in real life was here". Later on, everyone hears someone screaming as the person falls down, through the ceiling, to the girls's bed. That "someone" turned out to be Rem. After seeing him fall through the ceiling and to the bed, everyone gets confused and filled with tons of questions, Sai admits it himself. In the next scene, everyone is sitting on chairs, questioning Rem. Sai asks about how did Rem even got to the place, and he replies that he doesn't know. Then Rem does the unexpected: He finds out that Sai wants to restore Sayori's character file and says it and even breaks the fourth wall by saying that he loves his series and even breaks the fourth wallhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5phv8NYawo Go to 1:30 by thanking him for featuring him in the video. After doing the unexpected, Sai tells him that it's not the time to be self-aware, and Rem decides to show how he can restore Sayori's character file. He says he has a laptop on him and will do some script changing. He boots up his computer and opens the terminal, he opens first a command to restore Sayori's character file. An error is given because Sayori.chr does not exist(deleted by Monika). So then, he types a command to reset Sayori's character file, which works successfully. But then, the computer says an error happened because "unknown_entity" blocked the action, "it" gives a message saying "sayori cannot be restored, idiots.". The computer somehow shuts down automatically, and Rem shouts "DAMN IT!" across the room. He tells everyone that there is no luck, and Sai says that he could try the PC upstairs. However, Rem refuses because unknown_entity will block the action again. Rem says that since he has nothing to do, he would leave. He then gets on a cocky face, says the thing below and "explodes", leaving the world: "bY ThE pOwEr oF GaChA PHySics, LeT mE dePArt" - Rem After that, the video zooms in to Hannah's face, with the word "what" appearing referencing to the fact while Rem was being questioned, she was confused a lot. Then Sai says: "so no ones going to question what happened?" ''- Sai'' Emily replies, saying "dO I loOk LiKe iM nOt QuEsTiOninG eVerYthIng?" ''- Emily'' Sai replies with an "ok", and after that, the video zooms into Sai's face with the text "deep mental concern intensifies" showing up. The video ends.